1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rotary brush apparatus and, more particularly, to a plate for holding a rotary brush and for securing brush holding segments to the plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,853,729 (Link) discloses a brush assembly adaptable for use with a brush sweeper. The apparatus includes a plate with brush segments bolted directly to the plate. The apparatus of the '729 patent appears to be the well known prior in contemporary usage.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,917,767 (Lechene) discloses brush or broom elements usable with a rotary street sweeper.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,501 (Horton et al) discloses a rotary broom apparatus which includes both broom segments and elements for securing the broom segments to a broom backing plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,530 (Hotton et al) discloses a hollow plastic holder for holding wire bristles for a rotary brush broom. The bristle holder or bristle segments are in turn secured to a plate to comprise a rotary brush or broom assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,589 (Arenas) discloses rotary brush apparatus in which a bottom plate is used to secure brush or broom segments to a top plate. The segments are bolted between the bottom and top plates.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,607 (Rosseau) discloses brush segments secured to a segment holder plate. Spring latch elements are used instead of bolts for securing the brush segments to a plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,013 (Lowe) discloses brush segments for a gutter broom in which the brush segments are again secured to a plate without bolt elements. The '607 and the '813 patents are assigned to the same assignee, and the '013 patent may be considered as a second generation of the '607 patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,002 (Smith) discloses another type of apparatus for locking brush segments to a carrier plate without the use of bolts. Pivoting elements with springs, are used to secure the brush segments to the carrier plate.